queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Agrias Lunnette
Agrias Lunnette is a paladin of the aasimar race. Pledged to Helm, god of guardians and protectors, she has felt a divine calling to protect adventuring groups, though she sometimes lacks confidence in herself. History Pre-Show Guided by her god, Helm, Agrias took a job protecting a small adventuring party led by researcher Perigrindr Shook who were setting sail for the Neverglades to look for the lost temple of Calgon. The Neverglades While traveling through the swamp on Captain Hepburn's boat, Agrias would become enamored of the style and performance skills of fellow companion Charismo Collins, who was funded the expedition. Perhaps too emotionally overwhelmed by Charismo's performances, Agrias fell into the water when the vessel was slammed into by an albino alligator. While her companions tried to figure out how to save her, she ended up taking hold of a rope and climbing into the boat herself. After getting off the boat (and being handed the captain's autobiography), she took the rear as the group marched through the swamp in search of the temple. She gladly accepted one of Charismo's scarves to try and protect from poisonous mists, and tries to mimic a a backflip Charismo did to wake up from the intoxicating effects, but fails to emulate it. Finding a corpse, she is able to locate some hidden messages, and help team mate Perigrindr to repair a telescope. When the group comes to a large gorge, Charismo effortlessly swings over it on a vine, and carries the others across. Agrias only agrees, fearful of her armored weight, after having her nerves calmed by one of the bard's songs. Upon arriving at the temple, a monster made of vines attacks the group. Agrias uses command on it to get it to smash down the temple door, but afterwards it attacks Agrias, grappling her in payback until defeated with hideous laughter. Inside, they are offered a chance to join the Cult of Calgon, which promises immortality if they pass a few tests. She accepts, and in the first test is attacked by a mud golem after investigating a spa like mud bath. After watching Charismo successfully mock the creature to inflict pain, she tries it and fail. In embarassment, she swings her divinely charged sword at the golem, which defeats it. In a physical challenge, with her spirits bolstered by another bardic song, she locates a magical flag inside some treasure chests. She and Charismo bond in a test of knowledge, where they outshine their companions. In a performance talent, she uses minor restoration to perform an escape trick, but falls on her face at the end. The group is admitted to the cult, and are led to the vault, the place they had been seeking all along. She asks their guide if they will be turned into cats, but the guide, Carol Ann, laughs nervously while denying the notion. Carol Ann leaves them alone in the vault momentarily and the group explores. Agrias finds a scarf that catches her eye, but her magical senses tell her there is an undead presence all over the vault. She leaves the scarf behind and encourages the others to leave, but still leaves an offering as instructed: a copy of Captain Hepburn's autobiography. Calgon appears, furious that some have tried to steal from him. The three party members, including Agrias, who left offerings are turned into cats, as Agrias had feared. She and the others are gathered by their still human companion Grady Reineke, and escape the temple. Later Adventures Agrias, wishing to be free of the cat curse, journeyed with her party members to the College of Wizardry for help, but were separated from Charismo after they arrived. Professor Redgrave suggested they visit the Fey Wilde and seek the help of Titania. The remaining group heads there via a portal and quickly earn the aide of Titania, who agrees to return Agrias to her mortal form, if she keeps one cat feature and the party agrees to work off her help. Agrias agrees and keeps her cat tail. Their first mission was to travel through the Fey Wilde and track down Titania's lost cat: Mr Mistopholes. After several encounters with strange fey, they found the cat, who had taken control of a magically altered Charismo. Both were defeated in battle and Titania proved quite pleased. A year later, still in service to the queen, Agrias, Perigrindr, and Grady were sent by Titania to retrieve a magical artifact from a Haunted House that only appears once a year on the Halloween Full Moon. After several encounters with members of the house (including matchmaking some of them), the team was successful and escaped the house before it vanished for another year. During this adventure, Agrias slowly drank an enchanted latte left behind by a pumpkin-headed scarecrow. Her head slowly transformed, without her realizing it, into a pumpkin as well. Behind the Queens * Agrias Lunnette was played by Carlos Maza, an online journalist and video blogger. He was one of the few skilled D&D players in the group, who got together to play as part of a fundraiser for Extra Life, benefiting Seattle Children's Hospital. Carlos was named a member of the Out100 for 2019 by Out magazine. Category:Aasimar Category:Paladins Category:Extra-Life Player Characters